You Really Got a Hold on Me
is the thirteenth episode of the fourteenth season and the 306th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Seattle Firefighters Ben Warren and Andy Herrera head to Grey Sloan after rescuing two boys that are injured in a house fire. With one of the boys' lives literally in Andy's hands, her skills are put to the test. Meanwhile, the doctors are hard at work on their projects for the Grey Sloan Surgical Innovation Contest and Amelia brings Tom Koracick in to consult on her and Alex's patient. Full Summary As Meredith talks about the longest surgery on record, Amelia and Alex work on their research for Kimmie. They have many failures. As they get the kids ready for the day, Maggie tries to figure out how many batteries she needs to buy. Meredith says that's simple. She has to convince a 90 year old doctor to let her use his patent. Amelia points out that she has no money and a 12 year old with a brain tumor she promised she'd get rid of. Bailey arrives at the train station. Alex explains to Jo why April didn't choose them. She didn't believe they'd get the parents' permission to test it on their child. He says he's still not giving up on Kimmie, but Kimmie looks like she might be. April happily greats Harriet. She wanted to say hi before going to work. Jackson is concerned about the banana bag on April's arm, but she says she's just hungover. Bailey explains her research to Maggie. Richard joins them and is surprised to hear that she's taking the train now, part of her trying to find a way to fit fitness into her daily life. He's worried she's pushing herself and wanted her to take it easy. She says she won't be taking it easy and Maggie cleared her. Maggie says she's not taking it back, so Richard says he has to reschedule his day to follow Bailey around. Meredith talks through the plan with Taryn and Jo. When Dr. Cerone calls, they have to find her and get her no matter what she is doing. And they don't tell April. Ben opens up the ambulance. He is bringing in Tyler Richardson, a kid who was in a house fire after an explosion along with his little brother. He was just trying to teach his little brother chemistry. As they take him inside, Ben calls back Meredith and April for the younger brother. He was thrown by the blast and to stop the bleeding, one of the firefighters put her hand in the wound. At the ambulance, Schmitt tries to get Andy to take her hand out, but she wants a grown-up to talk to her. April and Meredith arrive and tell her not to move her hand. Meredith climbs in and tells Andy they have to move him to the OR and she can't move her hand. Amelia has had a few more failures, but she has good news for Alex. She called in reinforcements, meaning she called in Koracick to help them. He check on her head and she introduces him to Alex. They've met before, but Koracick doesn't remember. He's dismissive when he learns Alex is a pediatric surgeon. Amelia wants them to get right to work. They get ready to move the gurney inside so Zach can have surgery. Meredith warns the interns to stay back because she'll kill them if they bump the gurney. Just as they pull the gurney out, Taryn's phone starts ringing. It's Dr. Cerone, but Meredith says she can't take it and tells Taryn to deal with it. They get the gurney out and onto the ground. Andy wants to move faster so she doesn't kill a kid. Meredith tells her to jump on the side of the gurney and they can move. April goes to clear a path ahead for them. Tyler explains what they were doing before the explosion while Owen staples his head. Ben reassures him, but Owen asks if he doesn't need to get back to the station. Ben tries to be doctorly, but Owen says Dahlia's there to learn. He needs Ben to leave so he can teach Dahlia. Ben leaves to check on Zach. They're still slowly moving Tyler to the OR. Desperate for a distraction from what they're doing, Andy asks Meredith about the phone call. Meredith explains her idea to Andy and why she needs the polymer. She doesn't want April to know she doesn't have the patent, so she's screwed. They move Zach into the elevator and are joined by Ben. Andy tells Ben to get back to the station where he belongs because that's his job, not checking on the brothers. They get off the elevator without Ben. They've set up another try to show Koracick. Koracick flirts with Amelia and then makes a suggestion. Sam moves the beaker, but accidentally puts herself in front of the beam, causing it to burn a hole in her jacket. Owen and Dahlia talk about what they might see on the CT as they take Tyler there. She tells him and he tells her to page him when the images are up and leaves her with Tyler. Tyler regains consciousness and asks about his brother. He says his leg hurts and asks about the metal in it as he pulls it out. Dahlia needs a tourniquet, so she pulls of her hijab and wraps it around his leg before calling for Owen. Owen comes and they rush him straight to the OR. Jackson sits down next to Arizona in a lounge and asks her about April. Arizona says she's just having fun. She had a rough time, but she's coming out of it. He says the way she's acting is not April. She says it's not who April was with him. She may be someone else without him. She had trouble watching Callie fall in love again after they broke up. But Callie was happy. April is having fun and trying to find her happy without Jackson, so Jackson should back off and be happy for her. Alex doesn't think Koracick his helping. Maggie comes and asks them about it. They both believe Amelia called him out just to have sex with him. Amelia says Maggie doesn't get to talk about booty calls because she's bringing them into the house. Maggie counters that she genuinely likes Clive. They've all heard that. Maggie walks away and Alex says she should send Koracick home, but Amelia doesn't want to. She believes he can help. He's a tool, but he's a tool they need. Alex doesn't want him meeting Kimmie and Amelia agrees. Owen compliments Dahlia on her quick thinking. He's surprised she took off her hijab. She says it's a symbol of her faith, but her faith is about service and compassion. He was bleeding heavily. She goes into the OR and Bailey comes into the scrub room. Owen explains the case. Richard comes in behind her and offers extra help. In the OR, Tyler starts crashing, so Owen runs in. Bailey is upset with Richard, but he says she's just helping. Andy says the gear in the OR is so light. She's never seen it before. Her gear is heavy. April says she's hardcore. Once the aorta is clamped, they can get Andy out of the OR. They rush to get to work. Meredith gives the clamp to Andy. Andy is hesitant to take it, but Meredith says she'll talk her through placing it. Andy has placed the clamp and is able to remove her hand. She's unsure, but takes out her hand. Once she's gone, April and Meredith get to work and Andy is escorted out. Jo gets Sam to go some scut and says they can page her if they need her. Once she's gone, Koracick notes to Andrew that she's hot. Andrew says it's gross, but Koracick says she's of age. Koracick questions why Amelia's so determined to get this project moving. Andrew says there's a rush, because of Kimmie. He shows Koracick Kimmie's scan. Tyler has a lacerated artery, so Bailey says she'll do a graft. Richard asks if she wants him to swap in because it'll take hours and she has paperwork to do after her vacation. She says she's all caught up. Ben says over the speaker that sometimes a vacation is so stressful you need to ease back in. Bailey tells him he looks handsome in his uniform, but he doesn't belong there. He just wants to check on the patient and Bailey. Bailey says her vacation was good, but it's over and she's back at work. Owen asks where she went and she says it's not his business. Richard re-affirms that he has his eye on her, so Ben leaves. Amelia and Alex ask where Koracick is and are shocked to learn Andrew sent him to see Kimmie. That was the wrong thing to do. Koracick and Kimmie are arguing in her room over the top three musicals. She has no Sondheim in her top three. They then disagree over which Sondheim is best. They've been arguing for twenty minutes and it's the happiest Peg has seen her in days. As they leave Kimmie's room, Koracick says he understands the rush now, but doesn't believe they'll make it in time for Kimmie. Andy is on her way out of the hospital and sees Ben. She's elated over what she got to do. It was hard to get kicked out. She hopes he makes it. Ben offers to take her to watch it. Tyler's mother needs an update. Richard tries to send Dahlia, but Bailey says Dahlia's an intern and can't go talk to the mother alone. Bailey finally confesses to the OR that she had a heart attack. That's what Richard has been hiding all day. She knows better than to come back before she's ready, so it's ridiculous. She wants everyone else to do their own jobs, too. Richard tries to talk, but Bailey says he's being a babysitter and if that's what he wants, she can arrange that. Then she sends him out. Maggie tells Arizona that Clive is great. Arizona asks her how the sex is, because with Carina, it's only getting better. There's no slump. Jackson asks what they're laughing about. He says he can talk sex and Arizona says Maggie has a date with Clive. He's still around. Jackson says he also has a date, with Priya, who is a brilliant human rights attorney. Maggie decides to go vending machine and leaves. In front of them in line, the interns are talking and Vik says there's a benefit to being on the good side of The Party, their nickname for April. Arizona tells Jackson he should be happy for April. He says he is super happy. Vik says he never pictured himself being into moms, but moms make you do things until you get them right. Jackson snaps and clears his throat. Levi immediately runs away and Jackson tells Vik he has a patient with an infected abscess in his groin for Vik to drain immediately. Jackson says he tried and Arizona tells him to try harder. Richard comes for an update on Zach. He's still a mess. Ben sneaks Andy into the gallery. She says he's a rule breaker, which he denies as they sit down. Richard tells Mrs. Richardson that her sons are still in surgery. She asks if they're okay or if they'll be okay. Richard says they're doing what they can. She says she has work to feed them because they eat everything. They should be able to be home for a morning while she goes to work without something bad happening. She starts crying and saying they have to be okay. Andy is in awe that Ben used to be a surgeon and was good at it. And then he walked away. He wanted to do more. He also once cut a guy open with a clipboard. He did what he had to do and saved the guy's life. But he got in trouble. A lot of trouble. But he was never anything but proud. Now he's the first one on the scene and he gets to do what it takes to save the life. And it's only a good thing. She was looking for a simpler answer, but that works. She wants to listen to what's happening, so he turns on the intercom. Alex explains to Jo why he hates Koracick. Some kids get under your skin, and Kimmie has. Jo hugs Alex. Koracick is packing things up. He tells Amelia he's not dropping out, but he's not going to rush to meet an impossible deadline. Amelia doesn't agree. Kimmie is dying. She's a fraction of the person she once was, but there's still hope, so she doesn't want to give up on Kimmie. Koracick says she's still used to being brain tumor Shepherd, so she doesn't know when she's saying nonsense. He says Kimmie is going to die, so she should be working on that and this project won't help her. They argue and it gives Koracick an idea. He wants to use multiple beams from more angles. Bailey is still trying to save Tyler's bowel. Owen says they might have to consider that it might be unsalvageable then asks her about her heart attack. He figures out that that was her vacation. Bailey then turns out the lights and they see that the bowel has good flow. He then starts having an allergic reaction to the dye, so they rush to calm that. Jo comes into the OR telling Meredith there's a call from Madrid. Meredith can't take it, so Andy says she can take it in the gallery. Taryn takes her phone up to the gallery and hands it to Andy, who starts speaking in Spanish to the person on the other side of the line, which they can hear down in the OR. April asks them to kill the intercom. Richard walks by the gallery and hears Andy speaking Spanish. He goes in and Ben knows he's in trouble. Richard says he made his choice and his job stops at the door now. He needs to go back to work or wait in the waiting room. Ben takes Andy out of the gallery. Taryn's not sure the call went well. Meredith goes to Mrs. Richardson and tells her Zach made it through surgery and is in recovery. She doesn't know about Tyler, but then Bailey, Richard, and Dahlia tell her Tyler made it as well. She hugs the doctors and thanks them. They try the experiment with extra beams. It still breaks the glass, but not until after it starts to destroy the tumor. It's a start. Meredith leaves Zach's room and tells Andy she did good work. They could use her if she decides to try a new line of work. Andy hands back Taryn's phone, which she figures she might want back. Meredith thanks her for trying, but Andy says she did more than that. Dr. Cerone will be in the US next week and has agreed to hear her pitch. She told them they're standing between the hose and flames by holding onto the patent. They agree they don't have to hug, but they both had a great time and it was nice to meet each other. Now Andy has to go find Ben. Bailey finds Ben in her office. When he started training, she was against it. She pushed, so he pushed back. He was so busy doing that, he didn't think about what he was giving up. She says he thought about it, but never stopped to feel it. Now he needs to sit there and let himself feel it. Then he has to get up and do what he does. She is going to feel her day, too. They share a kiss on the couch and cuddle. Jackson finds April and asks how she's doing. The interns have been calling her The Party. She says that's a compliment, but he knows other things they've said aren't. He asks her to get coffee, but she says he has Harriet and she has plans. He's worried about her, but she says he's Harriet's dad, not hers and leaves. Owen brings Dahlia her hijab back. He had them clean it for her. He says she did great work. She doesn't think she could have handled it if he didn't live. Owen says she could have, but he's glad she didn't have to. She removes her temporary covering and replaces her hijab. Outside the ER, Andy is waiting when Ben joins her. He's ready to go back to the station. He asks if she wants to call a rig, but she'd rather hitchhike. They climb into the back of an ambulance and ride off. April is on a table pouring shots for the interns as they chant. Arizona is shocked when she comes in and sees what's happening. Amelia watches Alex and Kimmie sing Danny Boy together. Cast 14x13MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 14x13AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 14x13MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 14x13RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 14x13OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 14x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 14x13AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 14x13JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 14x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 14x13JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 14x13MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 14x13BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 14x13AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 14x13ThomasKoracick.png|Tom Koracick 14x13AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera 14x13SamBello.png|Sam Bello 14x13DahliaQadri.png|Dahlia Qadri 14x13MrsRichardson.png|Mrs. Richardson 14x13LeviSchmitt.png|Levi Schmitt 14x13VikramRoy.png|Vik Roy 14x13TarynHelm.png|Taryn Helm 14x13Peg.png|Peg 14x13KimmiePark.png|Kimmie Park 14x13ZolaGreyShepherd.png|Zola Grey Shepherd 14x13TylerRichardson.png|Tyler Richardson 14x13DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox 14x13NurseLinda.png|Nurse Linda Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Greg Germann as Dr. Tom Koracick *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Andy Herrera *Jeanine Mason as Dr. Sam Bello *Sophia Taylor Ali as Dr. Dahlia Qadri *Lela Lee as Mrs. Richardson Co-Starring *Jake Borelli as Levi Schmitt *Rushi Kota as Vik Roy *Jaicy Elliot as Taryn Helm *Marilyn Tokuda as Peg *Nayah Damasen as Kimmie Park *Aniela Gumbs as Zola *Coby Douang as Tyler Richardson *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Linda Klein as Nurse Linda Medical Notes Kimmie Park *'Diagnosis:' **Recurrent low-grade glioma *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Tom Koracick (neurosurgeon) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical resident) **Sam Bello (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' Kimmie, 12, was still in the hospital with her brain tumor. Tyler Richardson *'Diagnosis:' **Blunt abdominal trauma **Penetrating injury **Burns **Scalp laceration **Lacerated mesenteric artery *'Doctors:' **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Dahlia Qadri (surgical intern) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Staples **Surgery Tyler, 14, was brought to the hospital with blunt abdominal trauma and a penetrating injury to his upper thigh. He also had a scalp laceration. They put staples in to close his scalp laceration and covered his burns. While he was on his way to CT, he woke up and pulled the metal out of his thigh, causing profuse bleeding. Dahlia used her hijab to slow the bleeding and they rushed him to the OR. They rushed to stop the bleeding in his abdomen and his leg. In surgery, they discovered that he'd lacerated his mesenteric artery. After repairing his bowel, there weren't signs of blood flow, so Owen wanted to consider resection, but Bailey convinced him to give it time. They used dye to check and saw that the bowel was alive. However, he started coding due to an allergy to the dye. They were able to stabilize him and close and his mother was told he'd be okay. Zach Richardson *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal bleeding *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) **Taryn Helm (surgical intern) **Levi Schmitt (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Zach, 10, was thrown in a blast from a science experiment. After being pulled from the fire, he was bleeding severely from his abdomen, so Andy put her hand in to stop the bleeding. At the hospital, they determined she was touching his abdominal aorta and had to move them carefully and quickly to the OR. Because of Andy's positioning, Meredith had her clamp off the aorta, which allowed her to remove her hand. They finished repairing his abdomen and his mother was told he'd be okay. Music "Let It Out" - Ethel and the Chordtones (feat. Ryan Levine) "Stix Stones" - Sur "I Could Fight On A Wall" - Aquilo "I'm A Man Too" - Death Valley Girls Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by The Beatles. *This episode scored 7.52 million viewers. *This episode introduces Andy Herrera, the main character of the newest spinoff Station 19. **On the same day, the crossover event between TGIT series Scandal and How to Get Away with Murder also airs. Gallery Episode Stills 14x13-1.jpg 14x13-2.jpg 14x13-3.jpg 14x13-4.jpg 14x13-5.jpg 14x13-6.jpg 14x13-7.jpg 14x13-8.jpg 14x13-9.jpg 14x13-10.jpg 14x13-11.jpg 14x13-12.jpg 14x13-13.jpg 14x13-14.jpg 14x13-15.jpg 14x13-16.jpg 14x13-17.jpg 14x13-18.jpg 14x13-19.jpg 14x13-20.jpg 14x13-21.jpg 14x13-22.jpg 14x13-23.jpg 14x13-24.jpg 14x13-25.jpg 14x13-26.jpg 14x13-27.jpg 14x13-28.jpg 14x13-29.jpg 14x13-30.jpg 14x13-31.jpg Behind the Scenes 14x13BTS1.jpg 14x13BTS2.jpg 14x13BTS3.jpg 14x13BTS4.jpg 14x13BTS5.jpg Quotes :Maggie: I'm trying to figure out how much money to allocate toward my test materials. It's very stressful. :Meredith: Please. You have $100,000. I have a 90-year-old Spanish doctor I have to convince to give me his patent on his cross-polymer so April Kepner doesn't find out that I'm a fraud and a disgrace to medicine. :Maggie: You're not a disgrace. A fraud, yes. :Amelia: Try having zero dollars and a 12-year-old with a brain tumor you promised to get rid of. :Meredith: Sorry. We'll stop. Auntie Amelia is so grumpy when she loses. ---- :Alex: Kepner didn't believe we'd get the kids' parents to let us try this on them. :Jo: Who's Kepner to judge? Besides, you know, being the judge. ---- :Levi: Why is your hand inside him? :Andy: Because he was bleeding a lot. :Levi: Take it out of him! :Andy: You look 12. Can you find a grown-up to tell me that? ---- :Amelia: Tom, this is Alex Karev, my partner on this project. :Alex: Yeah, we've met before. :Tom: Did we? How do you fit into this? Neuro? Interventional radiology? :Alex: No, peds surgery. My patient inspired this study. :Tom: Oh. When Shepherd said "on the team," I figured that meant you were a player. But, hey, mascots are important. Those T-shirt guns don't fire themselves. ---- :Arizona: It was no fun for me watching Callie fall in love after we broke up, but she she was happy. April, I think is... I think she's having fun. I think she's trying to find her happy without you, so maybe you just you try and be happy for her. ---- :Alex: He's only here to have sex with her. :Amelia: He is not. :Alex: It's a booty call. :Maggie: Is it a booty call? You did have sex with him the last time he was here. :Amelia: I never should have told you guys that. :Alex: It was a shame-based confession. :Amelia: Okay, and you don't get to talk about booty calls. You are bringing booty into our home. :Maggie: Clive is not just booty. I genuinely like Clive. :Amelia: Yes, we've all heard how much you like him. All night long we hear it. :Maggie: I'm gonna walk away now. Unashamed. ---- :Ben: You know, some vacations are so strenuous that you need a vacation from your vacation. :Bailey: Ben Warren, as handsome as you look in your uniform and as grateful as I am that you are still alive today, you do not belong in there. Get out. :Ben: I brought your patient in. I just wanted to see how he was doing. And how you're doing, since it's your first day back from vacation. :Bailey: Okay, my vacation is over. I went on it, and I am back. It was glorious, but like all experiences, it now lives on in the cherished memories that I share with no one but myself. So stop talking about my vacation. ---- :Bailey: I had a heart attack. That's what Dr. Webber has gone out of his way not to say. He's gone out of his way all damn day to not reveal my secret, to not let me do my job, and to make sure that I'm not putting any extra stress and strain on my body, and it's not okay. I know better than to show up to this hospital before I'm ready, I know better than to put a child's life in my hands before I am ready, and I am ready to do my job. Now, I would appreciate everyone doing their own jobs, too. :Owen: Focusing on the field, until the awkward goes away. 5-0 prolene, please. :Richard: Dr. Bailey, look, all we're... :Bailey: Babysitters get paid $10 an hour. You want to get paid $10 an hour? I can arrange for that. ---- :Vik: I never would've pegged myself as a guy who's into moms, but moms make you do things till you get 'em right. ---- :Andy: You did this incredibly cool thing that probably pays a hell of a lot more than what we do, you did it well, but you walked away from it? Why? :Ben: To do more. I mean, yes, I used to do that down there, with the patients in the OR where you're trying to fix them, but I... You know I also cut open a guy with a clipboard. I mean, you know the metal part of a clipboard? Yeah, I broke it off and used it as a scalpel. Cracked his chest because we were nowhere near an OR and I did what I had to do. And I saved his life, but I got into trouble. A lot of trouble. You know, but I never felt anything but proud. So now I'm doing a job where I'm the first one on the scene and I get to do whatever it takes to save that life. And that's only a good thing. :Andy: I was just looking for a "because fire" kind of answer, but okay. ---- :Amelia: If doctors said, "I give up," we would all be dead of cholera right now. We don't get to give up. We don't get to write her off. We don't quit. :Tom: Yeah, I know you think you're right, but you're used to Brain Tumor Shepherd, so you don't hear it when nonsense comes out of your mouth. ---- :Richard: Warren, what are you doing in the gallery? :Ben: Well, Herrera saved that kid, and she just wanted to see how he was doing, so... :Richard: Waiting room is for first responders to wait and to make calls. :Ben: I know, but... :Richard: You brought that kid out of the fire. You brought him to us. The rest isn't up to you anymore. You made your choice, Warren. It was a tough choice, but you made it. So go back to work. Or wait in the waiting room. ---- :Meredith: Herrera. You did so great in there today. If you ever consider a new line of work, we could really use you around here. :Andy: Thought Hellmouth might want her phone back. :Meredith: Thank you for trying. :Andy: I didn't just try. Dr. Cerone is gonna be in the States next week and has agreed to come hear your pitch. :Meredith: What?! You're kidding. Wait. What did you say? :Andy: I just said they're standing between the hose and the flames right now, by holding onto that patent. I mean, and I should know. I was literally holding on to something today that I couldn't let go of, either, but then the time came to step away and let you take over, and if there's anyone he can trust to take over, it's you. :Meredith: Thank you. :Andy: Also I tried to explain the whole sprinkler thing, but I don't think it translated. :Meredith: Yeah, it really just sounded like you were screaming at him. :Andy: Ah, Romance languages are passionate. We don't have to hug now, do we? I'm not really a hugger. :Meredith: Oh, God, no. :Andy: Okay, good. I had a good time today. It was nice to meet you, Dr. Grey. :Meredith: You too. ---- :Ben: When I started training, you pushed against it. I mean, and I get it, because, you know, my keeping it from you and you were thrown. But still, you pushed. So I pushed back. I was so busy pushing that I never stopped to really think about what I'd be giving up. :Bailey: Oh, you thought about it plenty. But you never stopped to feel it. Go on, sit there. Let yourself feel it. Then get up do what you do. ---- :Jackson: I just noticed some of the interns have nicknamed you The Party, so... :April: Yeah. I'm pretty sure they mean that as a compliment. :Jackson: Well, some of the things they were saying weren't exactly complimentary. :April: Well, you should hear what they say about you. :Jackson: Okay. All right, maybe you can tell me about that over coffee or something. We could actually speak to each other, catch up. :April: Well, you've got Harriet tonight, and I got plans. :Jackson: Yes, April. Look, I'm just... I'm worried about you. :April: You're Harriet's dad. You're not mine, okay? See Also Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S14 Episodes